


SECRETS

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: The thing about secrets is we all have them.Some of us have more than others and some of us will take ours to the grave. Some secrets are best left as secrets as once the truth comes out the flow-on effects can change the course of history.Alexander believes his secret is one that he can continue to carry but he needs to be careful or risk putting everyone's life in danger.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	1. Shadow Hunter

Magnus regretted not getting a lift home when he could have and after 40 minutes trying to get a cab he was now really annoyed as it would only take him 20 minutes to walk, 10 if it cut between the laneways.

He knew the city was not safe, there had been reports of people being snatched for organs that were sold on the black market but Magnus thought he would be fine.

He also thought he was walking in a straight line veering left to right wondering why the city would move the bins into the middle of the path. He would have to call them about that tomorrow.  
The cold wind brushed along his neck as he pulled his collar up and headed a few blocks before stopping.

He felt a presence around him and It was not the first time he sensed it. He did not notice it all the time but occasionally he felt as if he was being watched.

He looked around and could not see anything except for a skulking ginger cat obviously well fed. It was similar to his own, wait- that was his cat.

As Magnus called its name the cat took off in the opposite direction as Magnus sighed, “You know what- Have fun!”

He approached the corner when a woman dressed in barely anything with her skirt looking more like a belt and her top two sizes too small stepped in front of him, “20 and I’ll suck it!”

Magnus politely pushed the woman away, “No thanks- maybe another time”

She stepped back into the shadow as he turned down the alleyway climbing up over an industrial bin and over a fence onto a stack of timber pallets before jumping off landing awkwardly as the pallets fell creating noise and he swore before turning to them and placing his finger against his lips, “Shoosh”  
His balance was slightly off and that may have been due to the Gin after he was stood up by Alexander Lightwood.  
Magnus decided considering he was not a surgeon or in the military, he would have to come up with a good excuse as to why he canceled their drinks date when it was his idea.

He stumbled onto his feet and turned quickly thinking he saw something flash behind him deciding to hurry as he really wanted to get to bed in the hope that his head would stop spinning 

Magnus shuffled quietly up the lane almost home when four men seemed to appear from nowhere and he stopped and new he was in a world of shit. He grabbed his phone and could not find it, now worried more about the loss of his phone than his personal safety.

Magnus had about 3 hundred meters until he was safe and now six men as one spoke, “Lucky for us, you are in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Magnus looked up, “ Sorry, Just passing through-Had a big night”  
The man smiled, “and it ain’t over yet”

Magnus had no option but to stop and he knew once he did that was it.  
He tried to reason, “Take my wallet- I just want to pass”

The man looked at him, “Oh I will be taking your wallet and anything else I want!”  
The other men laughed and Magnus became nervous as one of the other men spoke, “ 10K a kidney and he has two!”  
Another man commented, “ He looks healthy, how much could we get for his heart- Hey do you smoke?”  
Another man commented, “Pity, we can’t sell his ass”

Magnus caught his breath, "Your snatchers"  
The men laughed as their leader nodded, "I prefer humanitarian contractors myself" 

Magnus placed his hand up, “Oh so you do it for money-I can get you money-Name your price- 50K, I can have it to you tomorrow”

The leader did not believe Magnus had that sort of money and Magnus was grabbed from behind.  
Magnus was fighting them off and threw his head forward hitting the head of the Leader- which only made things worse.

The Leader shook his head and grabbed Magnus by the hair, “Oh I am going to have some fun with you!”

He now had a syringe in his hand and he pressed against Magnus. Magnus was sandwiched between four.

The leader grabbed his arm as the others held him tightly as Magnus begged them, “Please don’t- I’ll do anything- I can get you more money!”

The leader injected the syringe into Magnus's arm and spoke, “Anything eh! Just relax. You won't feel anything except my huge thick cock ripping your ass open!”

The other men laughed with one asking, “Want me to call Valentine”

Magnus's heart was racing as he felt the button of his pants being undone. His head was giddy and he was losing consciousness.

The leader of the pack smiled, “That’s it sweetheart-just relax”

Magnus's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

The other man that was holding him smiled, “Can I cum in his mouth as you fuck him.”  
The leader nodded as they went to position themselves they heard a noise and turned.

Alexander stood before him, “Hey fellas, Just one thing!”

Magnus was dropped to the ground as the thugs tried to scatter yelling obscenities! With the leader admitting they had not hurt him, just gave him a little sedative.

*BOOM, K-POW, SMASH, WHACK, BANG, CRASH*

Not one of them escaped.

Alexander tied them up and sent a message with video evidence to a Police Sergeant known as Luke Garroway. He picked Magnus up in his arms carrying him across the city rooftops listening as the sirens made their way towards the men. Alexander landed on the helipad of the hospital placing Magnus gently down as he ran the back of his hand up and down Magnus's face. 

Magnus whispered, “Alexander”  
Alexander pulled back and took off sending a message to a Doctor he knew called Catarina.

Catarina was surprised when she saw the image of Magnus resting on the rooftop as she knew him. They were friends.  
She raced up with a team when a nurse asked, “How did he get up here. Why not leave him at the door like everyone else”  
Catarina shrugged, “Who knows”

Magnus was bought back to the emergency room where he underwent a range of tests still unconscious before given the all-clear and taken to a private room.

It was almost dawn when Alexander arrived home. 

Hodges was waiting for him, “How did it go”  
Alexander nodded, “Fine”  
Hodges placed his hand on Alexanders arm, “What's wrong”  
Alec looked at him, “I stopped some body-snatchers”  
Hodges was confused, “Good?”  
Alec nodded, “Yes.”  
Hodges was nervous, ‘Did someone see you”  
Alec shook his head, “No- It was just someone I know."  
Hodges looked concerned, "Did you say anything"  
Alec shook his head and Hodges reminded Alexander of why no one could ever find out as Alexander undressed and put his weapons away he nodded, “I know."

Alexander changed the subject. “ I need to know everything about a guy called Valentine”

Alexander noticed the look on Hodge's face, he went pale, his voice dropped, “Valentine Morgenstern?”

Alexander shrugged, “I don’t know- all I have is Valentine”  
Alexander showed him the footage and Hodges looked nervous and nodded tapping him on the back and suggesting he get a good night's sleep.

Back at the hospital Magnus opened his eyes and became alarmed unsure of where he was and whether he still had his body parts.

Catarina was waiting for him and the moment he saw her he relaxed as she smiled, “ Hey, You are alright. It seems you were drugged and robbed!”

It was all flooding back to him and his head was throbbing, 

Magnus checked his body parts, “But not raped- Was I? Tell me! Please”

Catarina instantly shook her head calming him, “ Apart from the needle mark, and the high content of alcohol in your body you are in perfect health. I take it the date did not go well”

Magnus shook his head, “No it did not go at all. Something came up and Alexander had to cancel”

Catarina held his hand and kissed him on the forehead, “Sorry Mags!”  
Magnus sighed, “I just don’t get it, we call each other all the time, talk for hours-It was even his idea, and then at the last minute he canceled. That is the second time.”

Catarina was sitting on the bed, “So what is he like!”

Magnus looked at her, “Oh he is tall and gorgeous with the most devilish smile and beautiful hazel eyes that challenge the stars”

Catarina laughed, “ Not Alec. The one who saved you- The Shadow Hunter”

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t know, I ..I can’t remember anything after they drugged me!”

Catarina nodded, she had to leave and finish her rounds and would be back later.

Another nurse entered with a breakfast tray with the paper and Magnus found himself on the front page.  
You could not see his face but it was an image of him being held by the other men with the headline- ‘SHADOW HUNTER STRIKES AGAIN- POLICE CATCH BODY SNATCHERS!”

The report stated that Police had received footage with sound and had even had a lead to the ring leader as they ramped up their investigations closing in on the top crime syndicate.

There was another man reading the same article finishing breakfast in a coffee shop in the city annoyed and nervous. He took the paper reading word for word and sat in the park making calls to a spy he had in the police station confirming one of the thugs could be heard asking, “Should we call Valentine”

This vigilante known as the Shadow Hunter was driving him crazy. That had been the forth crew that had been arrested in 6 months and he was starting to feel pressure from those he was answerable to. 

Valentine was so angry at the stupidity of the thugs and could not afford to have any witnesses. He had things to do and needed to go underground for a while.  
First, He would deal with the idiots that were now charged and after the police raid on their house would all end up on death row for murder, drugs, weapons, and torture. By the time they would get to court the thugs would all have unfortunate ‘accidents’.  
He needed a new team and then he needed to find this ‘Shadow Hunter’ who was making his life miserable. 

The Police also wanted to know who the Shadow Hunter was stating publicly that vigilantes would not be tolerated under any circumstance. Secretly the Police were pleased having someone or something doing their work for them and the public was on the side with many of them debating the issue on social media and local radio stations offering support for the 'Shadoe Hunter' 

Magnus heard his phone ring and looked around opening the small draw beside him which had a bible in it and his phone. He was sure he did not have it on him last night, he laid back realizing he must have been drunker than he thought.

It was from Alexander and Magnus let it go to message bank as he could not manage to listen to an apology quite yet, first he would try an order a second breakfast with extra coffee.


	2. More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander believes he can manage his personal life while still maintaining his family's secret. He also finds out there are things about his family he never knew and he had a lot of decisions to make.

Catarina had called Alexander to let him know what had happened to Magnus accusing Alexander of being responsible for putting Magnus in hospital.   
He was, but not for the reasons Catarina gave.

Alexander stood at Magnus door loaded up with two bunches of colorful wildflowers wrapped together, a box of the finest Belgium chocolates and a bottle of Magnus favorite Gin.  
He knocked on Magnus's door nervously unsure of what would happen.

Magnus opened the door surprised at the sight before him and all the frustration, confusion and doubt wafted into thin air and his heart unlocked like a dusty old chest.

If he wondered whether Alexander was interested, he did not have to wonder anymore.

Magnus smiled, “Alexander, What a nice surprise! Please come in.”

Alexander shoved the presents into Magnus's chest kissing him on the cheek, “The flowers are for your recovery, the chocolates are part of a very big apology for me canceling last minute, again! The Gin, well I know it is your favorite.” 

Magnus did not have a vase big enough for the flowers as he made do with a large casserole pot adding water, “The flowers are lovely, thank you. The chocolates and apology are much appreciated, you are forgiven, I must say, I am not used to being stood up twice in a row. It is nice to know you care.”

Alexander replied, “I more than care! ”  
Magnus became serious, " Do you?”  
Magnus needed to clarify what was going on as he was feeling as if Alexander was sending mixed messages.

Magnus watched as Alexander rubbed his finger across the small bandage that was placed over the needle mark on Magnus arm. He saw the look on Alexander's face and noticed he was fixated on it and he looked guilty and sad.  
Magnus lifted Alexander's chin to ensure Alexander could see his eyes and knew he meant what he was about to say, “Alexander, this is not your fault.” 

Alexander did feel responsible, but not for the reason Magnus thought.   
He should have stopped the thugs when they first grabbed Magnus.

Alexander swallowed hard they were inches from each other as their lips screamed to touch. 

They were going to kiss!

Alexander’s heart was beating fast, Magnus was sure his heart had stopped when they both jumped, Interrupted by an urgent knock at the door and the moment was lost.

It was Luke Garroway and he needed to Interview Magnus about what had happened. Luke was surprised to see him there as he did not know they were friends. Like any policeman, he could not help but scour the room and noticed the flowers and the box of chocolates on the table wondering if they were more than friends.

Alexander left and Magnus promised to call him later.

After the interview was over Magnus as promised called Alexander and once again they spoke for hours before synchronizing their calendars made difficult given they both had hectic schedules.  
Alexander sighed, “Dinner, tomorrow night.”  
Magnus agreed and as they both had things to do with Magnus having an Opera to attend and had already invited Catarina and Alexander was ‘busy’.

When Alexander finished his call there was a knock at the door, It was his brother Jace and Jace asked him to come downstairs as Hodges wanted to talk to all of them. Isabelle was already there as Alexander and Jace sat down and Hodges sighed handing them all a copy of a file. They all had the same information as Hodges went through it with them. It was a dossier on Valentine Morgenstern and the more Alexander learned the more serious his face became. 

Valentine Morgenstern was not just a crook or your standard shady underworld figure. The man was a serious narcissistic psychopath already on the FBI and CIA top 10. He had never gone to jail as there had never been a witness left alive to testify. 

Alexander became nervous as Luke had told Magnus he would have to testify against the thugs. Alexander could tell that Hodges was holding something back.

There was something else.

Alexander closed the folder and looked at Hodges, “There is something you are not telling.”

Hodges became uncomfortable looking at Isabelle, Jace and then Alexander.

Hodges opened another file. It was a photo of Alexander's parents with Hodges, Luke Garroway and a woman with red hair, then Valentine Morgenstern. They were all smiling sitting at a dinner table all dressed up looking like they were having a good time.

Alexander passed the photo to Jace and Jace passed it on to Isabelle as Hodges nodded telling them how they were friends until Valentine turned on them all and Hodges and Luke believed that he had something to do with the death of their parents though it could never be proven.

Alexander sat in silence as Hodges explained how dangerous he was as no one knew exactly what he was capable of.  
Alexander now had a mortal enemy and he felt a churning in his stomach.

Alexander nodded understanding, He looked at Isabelle and Jace and then Hodges as he stood up from the table, “Let’s find out shall we!”  
Hodges grabbed him by the arm, “This is not a game Alec, If you want Valentine, you will not find him by hovering in the back alleys of the city. You will not get a chance to hand him over to the authorities. I think we should leave this one to the law.”

An argument ensued and they all started yelling, There was no way Alexander, Jace or Isabelle were going to allow that to happen and Hodges was yelling back as he was worried for them and had not raised them to make emotional decisions.

Hodges placed his hands up in exasperation, “Fine! First, we have to find him, Then we will go from there.”

Hodges walked away to his own space reliving memories that were long buried and for a very good reason.

Alexander, Jace and Isabelle sat staring at the file before Isabelle wiped a tear from her cheek, “ I am going to kick his ass!”

That night Alexander sat above Magnus apartment on the rooftop as he had many times before. The city was quiet tonight and the weather was warm.

Magnus had arrived home before midnight and Alexander saw the glow of the kitchen light relieved that Magnus was home safely.

Magnus poured himself a drink and walked out onto the balcony taking a sip as he loosened his tie watching the city go to sleep. He took another drink and stiffened slightly as once again he felt a presence. He looked around unable to see anything, but then he never could.

He took another drink before speaking allowed, “ I know you are here-I can feel it.”  
Alexander sat silently as Magnus continued, “I would like to thank you for saving me last night. I owe you my life.”  
Alexander listened to every word as Magnus spoke of what he thought was his impending death and how he realized what was important to him. He also mentioned he was dancing with an old friend called Dot and she kissed him admitting he did love her dearly.

Alexander’s heart shattered. Magnus deserved to be loved and if she made him happy then Alexander was not going to interfere.   
Magnus added, “However, I am not in love with her. I know I have no right to ask, but I have met someone and his name is Alexander Lightwood. He is very special to me so if you could keep an eye out for him, I would appreciate it. He might not be saving people's lives, but he is a good man. Oh, that reminds me… ”

Magnus had promised to text Alexander when he got home. He pulled out his phone and sent a text and Alexander felt the phone against his skin buzz silently.  
The message read, ‘As promised -home safely- see you tomorrow!’

Magnus finished his drink and heard a ‘whoosh-whoosh’ sound. He looked above his head, he could not see anything but he knew who it was.   
It was the Shadow Hunter.

Magnus walked back inside and went to bed grabbing one of the chocolates and smelling the flowers as he turned the lights off.

Alexander did not return home. He sat on the spike of the Brooklyn bridge thinking about what Magnus had said and replied to his message. “Sleep well xx”  
Magnus smiled when he read the message noticing the two little crosses denoting kisses.

It was almost dawn by the time Alexander arrived home.  
Isabelle and Jace were already there putting their weapons away when Alexander stated he was moving out. Isabelle and Jace could not believe it. Alexander saw the look on their faces, both looking like deer stunned in headlights.

Alexander smiled, “Don’t worry, Just into the Guest cottage”

It was the original building that looked more like a caretakers cottage of an English estate. Built out of stone with one bedroom, and a small living area and open fireplace the back yard looking out onto the lake.

It was old and sturdy and Alexander used to go there to be alone when they first moved in.   
In honor of his mother, he had made Hodges agree to dig up all her prize-winning flowers and Alexander transplanted them at the back of the cottage. 

Isabelle asked why and Alexander snapped, “Because I want my own space”

Isabelle smiled, “So you can be with Magnus”

Alexander did not say anything before he turned and saw Hodges standing there with his arms folded agreeing with Alexander, “I think you should”

Jace agreed, “I think you should too. I do not want to hear that!”

Alexander nodded, “Great because I am also taking tomorrow night off!”

Alexander didn’t take a night off. He had never missed one.  
Hodges agreed, “ That is a great idea. We could all do with the night off. In fact, make it two. The city will survive a few days without its Shadow Hunters. We head out again Friday night.”

Alexander nodded to Hodges surprised that Hodges did not argue, “ I need to cook something for dinner tomorrow night”

Jace looked serious, “I’ll grab the shovel and start digging the hole- Have you asked Magnus if he has life Insurance”  
Hodges laughed as Alexander threw a baseball at his head and Jace caught it one-handed, “Hey I am just trying to be supportive!”

They all went to bed and the next morning Alexander was up early. He went to the guest house and walked out the back. He had not been there for about 18 months surprised at the colors and flowers were all in bloom, a few weeds here and there but it was lovely. He could not have done a better job if he had tended to it as the purple, pink and blue wisteria hung in perfect shape.

He started cleaning moving back and forth from the house. 

He walked in and Hodges was looking at the file and the photo of them all together as Alexander asked him if he was alright. Hodges nodded and Alexander opened the fridge and Hodges had prepared everything. It was sitting in containers.

Alexander kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks!”  
Hodges nodded tapping the tabletop asking him to sit, “ So, You and Magnus. It does make things a little complicated!”  
Alexander nodded, “I know, I can manage it, don’t worry!”   
Hodges smiled as Alexander really had no idea exactly what he was up for having never had a relationship before. Hodges did not want to preempt anything, Alexander had to go through this alone and make decisions himself.  
Hodges ruffled his hair as he stood up, “ You look happy”

Hodges knew things were changing for all of them.

Isabelle and Simon were together which was the worst kept secret in the family. Simon did not live in the estate he was their driver and lived in town.

Jace was the playboy who up until recently had considered sex an Olympic sport. That was before he met Clary at the art exhibition and he was infatuated with her as she did not seem to be falling all over him like the others. 

Alexander was different. Alexander was guarded and stoic feeling an immense responsibility for Isabelle and Jace and he was more reserved. Hodges wondered if he had perhaps trained him too well.  
Hodges did know that when Alexander set his mind to something there was no stopping him. 

It was 6 pm when Isabelle stood in the kitchen all dressed up as Simon walked in unable to speak, “You look amazing”  
Isabelle smiled, “Thank you Simon- I have a hot date!”  
Simon blushed, “Well we better not keep the man waiting!”  
Alexander rolled his eyes and kissed Isabelle on the cheek, “Have fun”

Jace was all dressed in a collared shirt and pants heading out on his bike as he was going over to Clarys and they were heading out to a movie and Jace was hoping he would be home tonight.

Hodges was also heading out wearing a pair of jeans and a collared shirt as he had called Luke and they had agreed to catch up at a small Chinese restaurant called the Jade Wolf.

Magnus was unsure what to expect as he called Alexander from the security gate as Alexander gave him the code and told him to turn up the small driveway to the left of the main house.

Alexander looked around he was nervously excited and slightly anxious hearing the car approach. 

As he looked around he thought- perhaps this was too much, perhaps he should have kept it a little more casual. 

Magnus knocked on the door hearing the haunting sounds of Ruelle playing in the back round. That was one of Magnus's favorite singer/songwriters and Magnus was impressed.

Alexander opened the door, his eye’s lit up at Magnus standing before him. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a sheer collared shirt with silver twine sewn into it with the top three buttons undone and two chains resting against his chest.   
He stood at the door smiling at Alexander who had shaved and was wearing black pants with a grey collared shirt which only accentuated his eyes.

Magnus had bought a bottle of Moet and handed it to Alexander kissing him on the cheek as he walked in.  
This was not what Magnus expected. There were small tea-light candles set amongst the room and antique furniture sparsely placed.   
Alexander offered Magnus a drink, “Martini”  
Magnus nodded taking it all in, “Yes, Please”  
Alexander asked, “How do you like it”  
Magnus winked, “I like mine dirty…”  
Alexander grinned, “Dirty it is!”

Alexander grabbed Magnus's hand, “Follow me!”  
Magnus was led out to the Garden and stood in disbelief, “Oh Alexander. This is exactly what I imagined- My secret garden- to look like!”  
Alexander turned his head to stare at him, “ You read the book?”  
Alexander was surprised Magnus made the reference as that was exactly what he based the design on.   
Alexander grinned as Magnus looked around taking it all in, The fairy lights placed intermittently along the wall, the table set for two with white linen and silverware and the ice bucket with a bottle of champagne resting in it. Not to mention the view of the lake.

Alexander smiled and pulled Magnus chair out, “Please”  
Magnus nodded and sat as Alexander went back inside and bought out the two small entrees and placed them on the table and they started eating and talking about their day. 

After they had finished Alexander pulled out a present from his pocket, “This is for you “

Magnus was surprised as it was only the size of a matchbox wrapped in tissue paper, at first he wondered if it was a couple of condoms, then he sat back looking at it, It was an Omamori charm.  
Alexander watched for Magnus reaction stating, “It is meant to bring you good luck”

Magnus nodded knowing exactly what it was, “It is beautiful, thank you. It seems to be working already”  
Alexander blushed to add, “You have not had main yet”  
Mains were served and Magnus thought Alexander had outdone himself before Alexander confessed to simply following very detailed instructions from Hodges.

Magnus smiled, “At least you are honest”  
Alexander sheepishly nodded wishing he could be more honest than he was.

Alexander stood up from the table and placed his hand out, “Would you like to dance”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and nodded as Alexander pulled him into him. They were pressing against each other as Magnus smiled, “Sorry, I am used to leading. Mr. Lightwood, I do believe you are trying to seduce me”

Alexander puffed out a laugh that hit Magnus's neck as he replied, “Why Mr. Bane, I don’t know what you mean?”

As they swayed arm in arm to the music as any lovers would Alexander’s mouth drifted across Magnus's ear, “I hear- relationships take effort”  
Magnus purred, “I’m all for effort”  
Alexander pulled him in tightly as Magnus moved his hands up to Alexander's neck as Alexander wrapped his hands around Magnus's waist. The music changed from pretty to sultry and they both reacted to it as their foreheads touched and not a word was spoken until Magnus brushed his lips against Alexander both hesitating, both knowing the moment they did there would be no turning back.  
Neither one wanting to hurry, savoring every moment.  
Magnus moved his finger onto Alexander's lips and Alexander opened his mouth and pulled it in sucking on it as Magnus had to steady himself as Alexander’s tongue curled around in and Magnus sighed, “Oh by the angels- Who are you?”  
Magnus removed his finger and looked into Alexander's eyes as Alexander growled, “How did you say you liked it!”  
Magnus groaned as Alexander's mouth ran down Magnus's neck. Magnus clawed at Alexander’s chest hitching his breath, “ Oh FK! Dirty”

Their lips smashed together as a loud crack of thunder came from overhead and the sky opened up with neither of them caring as they both stood kissing each other in the rain as instincts took over.

The kiss consumed them both as Magnus had never been kissed like that before and he had kissed a lot of people over the years.

The rain was falling harder and that wasn’t the only thing that was getting harder as Magnus groaned as Alexander's hands moved down to his ass cheeks squeezing them firmly as Magnus's mouth moved to Alexander's neck.

Alexander groaned and shuffled Magnus back turning to pull him down onto him as he sat in the large chair as Magnus happily readjusted straddling over him. The intense kiss started to slow into a deeper softer kiss as their hands explore each other undoing each other's shirt buttons, both gasping at what they could touch and feel.

Magnus's hands ran through the thin layer of wet chest hair down to the button of Alexander's jeans as Alexander sighed into his mouth and popped the button of Magnus pants. Releasing each other from the constraints they both wanted more as Magnus ran his finger gently up Alexander's now fully stiff erection while still kissing him realizing exactly how big Alexander was. 

Alexander shuddered at the touch and moved to place his hand around both of their pieces stroking himself as well as Magnus. Magnus placed his hand over the top of Alexanders with the other hand around his neck as they started to grind against each other as the lightning flashed across the sky they started moaning as the friction increased and they wrested to lower each other's pants, all the time their lips glued together as Alexander groaned feeling his stomach tighten.

Magnus's hand started to slow down his kiss became softer as he lifted himself up, placing Alexanders throbbing thick piece of manhood against his hole wrapping both hands around Alexanders neck as Alexander watched him impale himself onto him as Alexander held his waist pushing up as Magnus caught his breath and started to ride him.  
Alexander pulled Magnus cheeks apart even further thrusting himself inside of him as Magnus pinched his nipple hard and whispered, “Cum inside me”  
With Magnus pulling back staring at Alexander as Alexander met his gaze sighing, “You are beautiful!”

They started nice and slow finding their natural rhythm as they both adjusted to the feeling Alexander unsure whether he could contain himself for much longer biting his own lip as he lifted his hips and Magnus moaned, “Oh you feel sooo good”

Alexander did it again and this time Magnus pushed him back pressing his hands against Alexander's chest as he almost buckled at having Alexander so deep inside of him. Magnus whispered, “There- that’s it”

Something changed between them and they both lifted to a different subconsciousness as they frantically tried to maintain there own composure. Alexander groaned and started to pant, “Magnus..I am….”

Magnus slammed down onto him once more knowing he was going to as well as Magnus pinched Alexander's nipple yelling, “Oh fuck, Now.. Alexander !!!”  
Alexander through his head back jamming himself into Magnus as he yelled, “Magnussss!!!”

They both saw stars as they thrashed backward and forwards with Alexander holding Magnus down as far as he could as his cum filled Magnus ass.

Magnus had exploded all over Alexander's chest as Magnus collapsed onto him lifting slightly as Alexander pulled out. They were both breathing hard catching their breath as the rain continued to fall.

Neither one of them said anything as they just laid there as Alexander lifted Magnus's face and kissed him gently and slowly feeling Magnus shiver. He pulled back, “Hi! Are you ok”

Magnus chuffed out a laughed, “Oh sweetheart I am more than ok!”  
Alexander smiled as they both regained their breath with Alexander running his hand through Magnus's hair, “ Oops forgot desert”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- I don’t think you did”

Magnus sat up running his hand over Alexander's face as they both jumped at the sound of another crack of thunder and Lightning hit the water.

They moved inside and dried off with Alexander stoking the fire and handing Magnus his dressing gown as he served a triple-layer black forest chocolate cake on one plate with two spoons before he noticed Magnus yawn. 

Alexander smiled, “Let's go to bed, I’m tired”  
Magnus nodded and helped Alexander blow out the candles before they went to bed wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Alexander woke up the next day and looked at the time, It was after 10 and Magnus was still sleeping.

The rain had set in and it was going to be a miserable day. A great day to stay in bed. Alexander quietly got up and went to get a drink of water and go to the bathroom climbing back in noticing Magnus had moved slightly.

Magnus was blissfully asleep when he felt a soft breeze between his legs. He felt it again and as it wound up his thigh. He also felt himself becoming hard as the breeze now ran up and down his shaft.

He opened his eyes to find Alexander laying between his legs his face blowing on Magnus cock.

Magnus grinned as Alexander gently had his finger resting against it as it sat straight against Magnus's stomach. He then let go and a small chocolate flung into his mouth.

Magnus laughed as Alexander's eyes sparkled and he reached over and grabbed another chocolate, gently pushing Magnus cock back to his stomach as he placed the chocolate against it and let go and watched as Magnus cock sprang upwards and Alexander caught another in his mouth.

Magnus could not stop laughing as Alexander moved up swallowing the chocolate and kissed him on the lips, “I love you, Magnus”

Magnus smiled, “ I love you too Alexander”


End file.
